millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Ai Là Triệu Phú
Ai Là Triệu Phú is the Vietnamese version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? which premiered on January 4, 2005 on VTV3. The main goal of the show is to win 150,000,000₫ (about $6,585) by answering 15 multiple choice questions correctly (the previous top prizes were 50,000,000₫, 100,000,000₫ and 120,000,000₫). The show was hosted by Lại Văn Sâm from January 4, 2005 to December 26, 2017. He left the show after his retirement at age 60. Before the last episode featuring him was broadcast on VTV3, there was a selection of who would become the new host. However, the selection was dropped and eventually, the producers of the show picked Phan Đăng to take over the role as the new host of the show from 2018 afterwards. Filming The show filming takes place in the studio of Vietnam Television Station (VTV) in Giảng Võ, Hanoi, Vietnam. Lifelines In the show, there are four lifelines: * 50:50 (Năm mươi - Năm mươi) * Phone-A-Friend (Gọi điện thoại cho người thân) * Ask the Audience (Hỏi ý kiến khán giả trong trường quay) * The People Speak (Tư vấn tại chỗ, introduced in 2008). When this lifeline is picked, three people in the audience are randomly selected by the contestant for assistance, and they suggest the contestant the answer they think is correct. Can be used after answering the ₫2,000,000 question (5th question) correctly. A total prize fund of 600,000₫ is shared equally for each correct answer (in some cases, all three people gave a wrong answer. As a result, no one won any money) Money Trees Top Prize winners * Phương Thanh - Appeared as a contestant in the VTV's 43rd Anniversary show. Instead of winning a monetary prize, she won a special prize which was "working as a editor for Ai Là Triệu Phú for one day" (September 7, 2013) The biggest winners * Nguyễn Văn Thắng - ₫14,000,000 (August 23, 2005) * Phạm Văn Hoan - ₫40,000,000 (2006) * Phạm Văn Thành Công - ₫25,000,000 (2007) * Phùng Thanh Quang - ₫35,000,000 (February 5, 2008) * Vũ Di Cao - ₫25,000,000 (March 11, 2008) * Nguyễn Lê Anh - ₫80,000,000 (September 9, 2008) * Bùi Thị Hà Thanh and Đào Hồng Vũ - ₫80,000,000 (November 18, 2008) * Đào Quỳnh Anh - ₫25,000,000 (June 9, 2009) * Nguyễn Đình Nhân - ₫35,000,000 (2009 or 2010) * Đặng Thị Diệu Linh - ₫25,000,000 (August 30, 2011) * Lại Tuấn Dũng - ₫50,000,000 (October 11, 2011) * Bùi Thị Dung - ₫35,000,000 (November 8, 2011) * Phạm Lê Trung - ₫25,000,000 (May 2012) * Phạm Huy Cường - ₫30,000,000 (February 26, 2013) * Đặng Thiêm - ₫30,000,000 (October 1, 2013) * Nguyễn Hữu Quyết - ₫40,000,000 (November 12, 2013) * Nguyễn Thu Trang - ₫40,000,000 (April 29, 2014) * Nguyễn Anh Linh - ₫40,000,000 (May 20, 2014) * Lương Nguyễn Khánh Vân - ₫30,000,000 (July 15, 2014) * Vũ Huy Hiệu - ₫30,000,000 (October 7, 2014) * Lê Minh Thiện - ₫30,000,000 (November 25, 2014) * Nguyễn Thị Hoa - ₫30,000,000 (December 23, 2014) * Nguyễn Đình Duẩn - ₫30,000,000 (April 14, 2015) * Trần Thị Minh Phương - ₫30,000,000 (June 30, 2015) * Nguyễn Sỹ Hiếu - ₫30,000,000 (November 17, 2015) * Minh Béo - ₫30,000,000 (February 9, 2016) * Bảo Trâm - ₫30,000,000 (March 8, 2016) * Lan Phương - ₫30,000,000 (March 8, 2016) * Nguyễn Chiến Trường - ₫40,000,000 (September 6, 2016) * Nguyễn Trung Dũng - ₫30,000,000 (September 13, 2016) * Hoàng Yến Chibi - ₫30,000,000 (October 18, 2016) * Châu Đăng Khoa - ₫40,000,000 (January 3, 2017) * Saadi Salama - ₫40,000,000 (January 31, 2017) * Nguyễn Tiến Hưng - ₫30,000,000 (February 7, 2017) * Quản Thạch Anh - ₫30,000,000 (February 28, 2017) * Lê Thu Huyền - ₫30,000,000 (May 23, 2017) * Min - ₫30,000,000 (July 18, 2017) * Kai Đinh - ₫30,000,000 (July 18, 2017) * Nguyễn Thị Hồng Nhung - ₫30,000,000 (September 12, 2017) * Nguyễn Văn Tiến - ₫30,000,000 (November 28, 2017) * Trần Đình Phú - ₫30,000,000 (December 26, 2017) * Lê Hữu Hiếu - ₫30,000,000 (January 9, 2018) * Tạ Quang Thắng - ₫30,000,000 (February 13, 2018) The biggest losers * Lê Minh Khánh - ₫15,000,000 (June 19, 2007) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫20,000,000) * Unknown Player - ₫15,000,000 (2007) (14th question wrong) (lost ₫35,000,000) * Đặng Thị Thùy Mai - ₫15,000,000 (2009) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫10,000,000) * Unknown Pair of Players - ₫15,000,000 (February 14, 2012) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫20,000,000) * Hoàng Bách - ₫22,000,000 (December 30, 2014) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Phạm Hoàng Anh - ₫22,000,000 (May 24, 2016) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Trương Anh Ngọc - ₫22,000,000 (February 14, 2017) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Unknown Player - ₫22,000,000 (October 31, 2017) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Lê Thị Thanh Huyền - ₫22,000,000 (January 2, 2018) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫18,000,000) ₫? winners * Đào Bích Ngọc (?) Trivia * On April 26, 2016, Trần Văn Tiền took the Ask the Audience lifeline in question 1 and 100% of which voted for one answer. * On May 6, 2014, Phạm Thị Thu also took the Ask the Audience lifeline on her 8th question and 100% of the audience voted for one answer. The answer turned out to be incorrect. * From 2002 to 2007, HTV7 aired a game show called Rồng vàng (translated into English as Golden Dragon) which is similar to the Thai version of WWTBAM. * On September 9, 2014, a contestant took the Additional joker lifeline on her 9th question and all 3 people gave her the wrong answer. It also happened on February 6, 2018. * Since Phan Đăng became the new host, the Fastest Finger First round is dropped and contestants are invited to the studio instead. * There has been at least one contestant who incorrectly answered the 14th question. See also Ai Là Triệu Phú - Ghế Nóng (the hot seat version of the show) Sources * About premiere * About change of the host * About the show in Vietnam * About the show Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions